


Tell Me

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Eating, Love, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slight Choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: When Negan works Simon through he only wants to hear one thing.





	Tell Me

“Negan fuck!”

Negan slammed harder into Simon’s tight walls, his big dick sliding rough across him just like Simon wanted it. Negan was scooped down for kiss, too much teeth and panting and he pressed in harder resulting in his neck being scratched up. “Easy.”

“You don’t want anything easy.” Simon clenched down on Negan making him pause to groan out.

Negan rubbed down his chest and stroked him once before ignoring him and pulling out before ramming in hard. Simon groaned and went limp when pounded at his prostate, the legs beneath him twitching unmercifully.

“Negan. Don’t.”

“Want more time before I make you come? I might not want you to.”

Aroused eyes glanced at their bag and his arm was squeezed. “Please I want to.”

Negan couldn’t deny him anything and he licked into his mouth and kissed slowly taking time to taste every inch of Simon’s mouth. “Then tell me.” Shaking his head just to agitate the man he pushed back instead.

“On your stomach.”

Simon obeyed him but wasn’t sure what position was warranted so he rolled over when Negan pulled out. After all the shit he saw outside the gates on every passing day this made it worth it, to come home to Negan. A gentle massage turned harder kneading on his sore neck and back, he signed and relaxed further into the bed, lips kissing at his freshly washed flesh. He squirmed when Negan parted his pale cheeks and rubbed a finger at his hole.

A wet tongue only lapped at it once before Negan hooked his pointer finger in and thrusted in. It was too shallow after taking the leader fully and he grunted in disapporal at the small intrusion rubbing in and out. “Like it?”

Caught between lying and the truth he pumped his ass back in silence. Negan chuckled. “Of course not your slutty little ass needs more to get off right? Three of my damn fingers wouldn’t be enough to get you anwyere.” To emphasize the point Negan pushed in two more and pumped them together while Simon tried to move to feel them more.

“Shh I got you.” Negan said low.

He was pulled up, his neck gripped tightly as he sat on his knees straight up staring into the mirror above the headboard. Negan entered him hard causing him to buck forward but an arm wrapped around his waist kept him there as he wheezed at being choked lightly. It was suffocating and euphoria filled being pumped full and slammed back. Negan let go of his throat to bite at his shoulder and kiss it away.

Simon whimpered when Negan let him go and shoved him up the front of the bed further, his slit reflecting back so close when Negan stroked it closer to his image.

“Tell me.”

Smirking at the command he clenched down on Negan who pumped into him harder, a hand bruising his stomach and hips as they held him in place. His prostate was thrusted at too hard then ignored and he realized he was screaming a stream of curses as Negan fucked him harder. Negan wiped some of the slick from his hole causing his neglected dick to jerk and then Negan pushed in drier and scrapped teeth across his neck marking him as his. Simon shuddered again when he was stroked him too fast and tensed up as he painted the mirror white.

“Clean it up.”

Simon looked at himself, hair rumpled and cheeks flushed as he licked his cum from the mirror. Just as his finished up his last stripe of white Negan pushed him down onto all fours and Simon looked up to the mirror to see Negan jerk himself staring into his eyes in the image reflected. He had to close his eyes when he felt his cheeks coat in cream and only opened them when Negan started to lick it up slowly eyes never wavering from his.

Negan laid down in bed and pulled Simon more gently to him, kissing him calmly and traced a line down his chest his small kisses before pulling Simon into his embrace and rubbing his back soothingly. “Tell me.” He said more softly.

So Simon gave him what he wanted, the simple truth. “I love you Negan.”


End file.
